Begging For Maternity
by Lunadeath
Summary: Sequel to Begging For A Detention. Draco wants to give his parents the heir they want, but he's in love with Harry Potter. He always gets what he wants. HD slash
1. Default Chapter

Begging For Maternity part one

Pairing: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione hints

Contents:  humor, Mpreg!Draco, Harry/Hand, Endearing!Snape, sap, and just plain weirdness abound.  PWP (Plot, What Plot?).  Slight possible OOC-ness.

Rating: R

Notes:  This is the sequel to Begging For A Detention.  Might make more sense if you read that one first.

Warnings: Slash, and MPREG, which means that a guy gets pregnant.  This is mainly humorous, and a parody...etc.  Don't take everything too seriously, kay?

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters- they all belong to J. K. Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          His mother had told him many times, with a brilliant light in her eyes, how much she wished to be a grandmother some day, and to hear the pitter-patter of little Malfoy feet in the mansion again.  She told him that she missed the cooing and the silly games she used to play with him when he was a young tot.

          'This must be meta pause,' Draco thought.

          His mother wanted him to pursue a perfect life-mate and breed, and his father was itching for an heir.

          "She better be a pure-blood!" he told his son.

          But what if he couldn't find a suitable life-mate?  What if all the true purebloods left were cousins? What then?

          He'd probably have to mate with Pansy Parkinson, then.

          'Hell no!' Draco thought, 'I can't stand the wench!'  It was bad enough that he shared his toothbrush with her one time that he'd have to share his genes, too!

Not only that, but he already was in love with someone else… and he had been trying to woo that someone else for months now.  That certain someone won't be able to produce an heir for the Malfoys.  Not only because the person wasn't really a pureblood, but also because the certain person was a male.  And Draco actually preferred it that way.  For he was gay—and his love interest was Harry Potter.

          Oh, woe was he.

          Draco sat up in bed with a jolt.  An idea had hit him on what to do about his inability to produce an heir.  He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner!  He was one of the best in Potions, was he not?  And he was rather good in Charms, too.

          He shall be the first to make a potion that'll aid all gay wizards everywhere!

~**~

          Professor Severus Snape rubbed at his eyes and blurrily looked at his giant black and white cat clock (complete with moving tail and eyes) and noticed that it was twelve forty-three.

          Snape sighed. 'Bloody hell, it's past the cat's ass.'

          The dark and creepy professor was about to put his stuff away when there was a knock on the door. 'I don't need this…' Snape thought.

          "Enter." He said grumpily.

          "Sir!" Draco bounded into the room with a happy yet desperate gleam in his eyes, "Ooo, sir!  I need your help!"  He sat down in the chair in front of Snape's desk, wiggling his bottom in it excitedly.

          "Mr. Malfoy… it is too late—er—early in the morning to be this enthusiastic.  And just why aren't you in bed?  Don't you need your beauty sleep?"

          "Oh, sir, you flatter me!" Draco chuckled behind his hand, "But, really, will you help me?"

          Snape sighed.  "Again?"

          "Please, sir!" Draco pouted, and then fidgeted in his seat again. "I am in a dire crisis!  I don't think that I could do it alone!  I know that I'm pretty good in Potions, but you're a Master."

          Snape tried to hide the small blush that crept across his face.  "Go on." He said quietly.

          "Well, sir… my Mother wishes to be a grandmother soon, and my Father is antsy for an heir to the Malfoy throne."

          "Yes.  I have heard your father prattling on and on about you providing him with pureblooded grandchildren.  What is your point, Draco?"

          "Don't you remember my problem last time?  You helped me get a taste of my obsession by giving me and him detention."

          Snape shut his eyes in disgust. "Yes, Draco, I remember."

          Draco wiggled his bum in the chair again, and the bridge of his freckled nose tinted.

          "Professor, sir… I want to have his child."

          Severus' jaw dropped before he promptly fainted.

~*~

          It was rather unfortunate that Professor Snape had fallen asleep on him like that, but it was fortunate that he had found the key to the professor's potions cabinet (there was a curse on it, so he couldn't use a spell to open it).

          'He will be so proud of me for doing it by myself.' Draco thought.  Fortunately, he had an idea of what ingredients went into such a potion.  Unfortunately, he wasn't sure of the amount of certain ingredients went in and how long he needed to cook it.  This was where Professor Snape came in.

          As Draco was taking out one of the important ingredients, he'd come across something rather startling.  Just as Snape woke up, rubbing his forehead (where he'd hit it on his desk when he passed out), he noticed Draco had done two things- opened his Potions cabinet without his permission, and found his secret childhood toy.

          "Batty!" Snape cried uncharacteristically.

          Draco blinked in surprise, as he looked at Snape, then at the old, raggedy stuffed bat.  "Batty?"

          Severus came to his senses and quickly moved to snatch the stuffed animal out of Draco's hands.

          "Don't you _dare_ touch Batty ever again!  Do you understand?" He said, cradling it to his chest.

          "Er—yes sir," Draco said, "But, sir…"

          "Do not ask questions!" Snape snapped.  He stuck Batty into his robe. "You will not speak of it to anyone!"

          Draco nodded, but then he got a very evil idea.

          "Sir… if you help me with my potion, I promise to never speak of Batty to anyone."

          Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Are you threatening _me_?" he said disbelievingly.

          Draco raised his eyes to the ceiling, as well as his brow, pretending to mull it over.  "Er… perhaps…"

          "YOU WILL GET DETENTION FOR BLACKMAILING A TEACHER!"

          Draco whistled innocently, still looking upward, and rocking on his heels with his hands behind his back.

          "…WITH FILCH!" Snape bellowed, losing his temper.

          Draco brought his gaze back to Snape, brows still raised, and a smug smile on.

          "Sure, go ahead.  I'm sure Mr. Filch would love to hear about Batty.  It might brighten his day."

          Snape went white.  Then, after a few moments of consideration, he said, "What do you need help with?"

          Draco smiled, and asked Snape what he needed to know.

~**~

          The week had been a rightful bore to Harry Potter.  Nothing exciting had been happening to him since last Monday when Malfoy had flirted with him excessively.  The first time he and Malfoy kissed or done anything real sexual was when he got them both put into detention.  Malfoy had been trying and trying to get Harry to go farther than kissing and groping, but Harry wasn't going to allow it.

          'He's such a bloody horn-dog!' Harry mused.  One time Malfoy had gotten close to breaking the boarder line, but Harry had enough will power to grab Malfoy's hand before it got too far.

          But lately Malfoy's been very quiet and been staying a good distance away.  Harry never thought he'd be actually missing the prat's sexual advances.

          "Something's wrong…" Harry muttered.

          "You worry too much." Ron said.  They were sitting in the library after Hermione had persuaded them to study with her.  If dragging someone by the ear was a type of persuasion.

          "What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione said, looking concerned.  She'd been reading the new edition of _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much._

          Harry turned his head this way and that, "Something is definitely wrong… it's been too quiet lately and I don't like it."

          "Do you think something big is gonna happen?" She asked.

          "Maybe," Harry said. "Possibly.  Could be… there's a chance…"

          "You need to calm down, Har!" Said Ron, "Just because it's been a peaceful week, doesn't mean anything bad is about to happen.  Just relax, ok?"

          Harry's eyes darted wildly.  "Y-yeah.  Relax.  Right."

          "Maybe if you try concentrating more on your homework you'll relax." Hermione suggested.

          "You think _that_ will relax me?" Harry said cynically.

          "It might." She said. "You never know."

          "Maybe it might relax _you_, Herm." Ron said.

          Hermione stuck her tongue out stubbornly.  Ron raised his brow at this.

          "You planning to use that?"

          "RON!" Hermione went pink.  Ron and Harry laughed.

          'Maybe something won't happen.' Harry thought with a small smile.

~**~

          Draco, with Snape's help, finished off the last thing that was needed in the potion.  It took them a week, but they did it… the first protocol potion to make men pregnant!

          "Now, what else is needed?" Snape wondered aloud, thumbing through his ingredients list.  "We've got the Ovule of the Venus flytrap, the Milt Milk, the Essence of Estrone, and the Extract of Ashwinder yolk."

          "Am I missing something here, sir, or are those all ingredients for making the womb?"

          "Yes." Snape said, deep in thought. "Yes…"

          "Then, don't we need—er—I don't know… DNA samples or something?"

          "Er… well…" Snape said, "I suppose we do."

          "So, we need a bit of me…"

          "We would just need your blood, since you'll be the mother."

          Draco blushed. "Yes… so, what about Potter…?"

          Snape's eyes shut in horror and he bared his teeth.

          "We need… his sperm."

          Draco blinked.  "Oh."

          Snape blanched. "Oh, indeed."

          "So… how do we go about doing that?"

          "WE??" Snape growled, "What's all this _we_ stuff?"

          "But- I thought you'd help me!"

          "I AM NOT HELPING YOU _MILK_ POTTER!"

          Draco frowned.  "But, how am I going to get Potter to give me his sperm?  Am I supposed to just walk up to him and say: 'Hey, Potter.  How're you doing?  Oh, by the way, can you spare a cup of sperm?'  He's not going to just give me some, just like that.  I should know, I've tried."

          Snape gone white again.  "Look… are you a Slytherin, or not?  Use that ambition and resourcefulness you've got running through your veins and make Potter give up some!"

          Draco knitted his brows, thinking deeply.  He supposed he could try getting into Potter's trousers again.  He hadn't done that in a week or so.  It was worth a shot.

~**~

          The weekend was finally here, and Harry was looking forward to spending a quiet evening with his two best friends.  He was just starting to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower when a pair of hands grabbed one of his arms and pulled him into an empty classroom.

          "WHAT THE--!!"

          He was then promptly shoved up against the wall roughly, and nimble fingers were deftly undoing the front of his jeans.  Harry screwed his eyes up in pain from the sudden blow to the head (A/N: No, not that head!), but the feel of hands going into his trousers made his eyes snap back open.  There, before him, was Draco Malfoy.  He was grinning smugly, like a cat stalking his prey, as he ogled Harry.

          "Good evening, Potter." Malfoy drawled. "Long time no feel."

          "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU PERVERT!"

          "Now, Potter… don't tell me you haven't been missing me?"

          "I SAID GET OFF!"  Harry shouted, grasping Draco's wrist.

          "You're such a big baby, Potter!" Malfoy sneered.

          Harry yanked Draco's hand out of his trousers before he could really get a hold of Harry's manhood.

          "Do you really think you can get away with pushing me up against a wall and molesting me??  I will report you to Dumbledore, you know!"

          "Well, don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter!  I just thought you could use some sexual gratification."

          "If I did want some, I wouldn't want it from you!"

          "You enjoyed getting your monkey spanked by me last time, and you know it."

          "Now you're just dreaming, Malfoy!" Harry spat.

          "Am I?" Draco smirked, "Then why did you moan my name when you came?"

          Harry pushed Draco away, "Shut it, Malfoy!"

          Draco frowned. "You're such an ungrateful git, Potter!"

          "No, you're the git, Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he briskly walked out of the room.  Draco followed him.

          "You're the git, Potter!"

          "You are!"

          "You are!"

          "You are, you are, you are, you are!"

          "YOU ARE!!" Draco then added- "INFINITY!"

          "Silence!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  The two teenagers slammed their mouths shut and stared wide-eyed at the professor.  "I don't know what you two are arguing about, but it's almost curfew so you two best be off to your dorms."

          "Yes, Professor." Said Harry.  Draco nodded.

          "Off with you, now." She said.

          With one last lingering glare, Harry and Draco went their separate ways.

~***~

          Time and time again, Draco tried to get into Harry's pants, and time again Harry had eluded his efforts.  Harry kept on telling Draco that he'd turn him in for sexual assault, but he never did.  Harry never even turned him in the first time they touched, when he made Harry groan and come into his hand.  He never made any kind of threat before, and Draco was thoroughly confused.  Why did Potter want to say those things when he didn't even follow through with them?  Did Harry secretly want Draco to fondle him, or was it some sort of odd defense?

          Finally, Draco had given up.  He decided that it was time for a different approach.  He used his ambitious, devious mind to come up with a plan.  He, then, decided that if Potter didn't want to 'come' willingly (A/N: sorry for the bad pun!), he would make Potter _have_ to… along with the rest of the seventh years!

          He didn't go to Snape again.  This time he went to Madam Pomfrey.

          "You want me to do _what_?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.

          "I want you to give all of the seventh years a health examination." Draco told her.

          "Do you have orders or permission from the headmaster?"

          Draco frowned. "Not from the headmaster, no.  But, if you ask Professor Snape about it, he will tell you that it's ok."

          "I am not going to give health examinations without a written order from your Head of House, _and_ Professor Dumbledore."

          "Damn!" he swore under his breath. "Well, then I will go and get your written order." He turned on his heel and stormed out.

~*~

          Draco had no problems in getting the order form signed by Snape.  Now came the tricky part… getting Dumbledore to sign it.

          "Hmm…" said the headmaster upon looking at the written form, "Health examination, you say?  What has brought this on, Mr. Malfoy?"

          "Uh…" Draco thought fast, "I just thought it would be a good idea to have today's wizards and witches checked… to see if they're physically healthy enough for the real world."

          "I see." said Dumbledore, "and just why do you think your classmates need to be given check-ups the Muggle way?"

          Draco's eyes widened in horror.  He didn't think of that!

          "You weren't thinking of that little detail, were you, Mr. Malfoy?"

          Draco lowered his eyes.  Now what should he do?

          "Tell me of your purpose, and perhaps I will grant you this favor."

          Draco's head snapped up in shock.  Did he dare tell Dumbledore the truth?  Should he confide in the old coot?

          "I…" Draco began.

          "Are you doing this for yourself?  Is this act selfish?"

          "N-not completely, no."

          "Whom else are you doing this for?"

          Draco wouldn't meet his eyes.  "H-Harry Potter." He grumbled.

          Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat, "Come again?"

          Draco turned red from the unintentional innuendo. "Harry Potter." He said louder.

          Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Ah.  I see."

          There was an odd kind of silence, and then Dumbledore said- "Will Harry be happy with the results of your plan?"

          Draco knitted his brow in concentration.  "I hope so."

~**~

          He couldn't believe it.  Dumbledore signed the form!  The old codger really was more gullible than he thought!  With a spring in his step, Draco went to Madame Pomfrey and presented the written form to her.  She furrowed her brow in thought and then went to work on writing up the announcement to post on the bulletin board.

          "Health examinations?"  Ron said, exasperated.  "Why do we need to be examined?  I thought that whenever we go into the hospital wing for the flu or whatever, she checks us over with a spell."

          "Well, it says here that Dumbledore wants us all checked for more than just health reasons.  It says that boys will need a sperm count, and the girls need a pap smear." Hermione said.

          "A WHAT??" Ron gasped.

          "A pap smear is where they check a woman's ovaries for…"

          "Not that!" Ron groaned, "What's the deal with this _sperm count_?  Isn't there a spell to check things like that?"

          "Apparently not," Harry said, looking unamused by the announcement.

          "Well, I suppose we should get on with it, then." Hermione said, "Don't want to get into trouble for not following orders from the headmaster."

          Ron groaned.

          "What's wrong, Weasley?"  Draco said, appearing behind them.  "Afraid that you might have abnormal looking sperm?"

          The Gryffindor trio turned to meet the grinning Slytherin.  Ron turned dark red.

          "You're the one that'll have abnormal sperm!"

          "Don't count on it, Weasley.  Heh, get it?  _Count?_"

          Harry shook with unknown anger. "Why don't you go and—and…"

          "Yes, Potter?  What do you want me to do?"

          Harry's eyes flashed. "Go and practice giving sperm!"

          Draco blinked in amusement and shock.

          "Good one, Harry!" Ron said, slapping him on the back. "I've never heard of telling someone to go screw themselves in that way before!"

          Draco cracked a smile. "Yes, interesting way of putting it, Potter.  But I'm afraid that you will need the practice more than I."  He proceeded to mock Harry by moving his fist in an awkward motion in front of his groin.  "Must remember to aim it correctly and not shoot your wad into Madam Pomfrey's eye."

          Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest. "Go to hell, Malfoy!"

          "I doubt you'd be saying that in a few months."

          "Wanna bet?"

          Draco's eyes gleamed challengingly. "Yes.  How much?"

          "Harry, don't…" Hermione began.

          "Tell Galleons." Harry said, ignoring Hermione's protests.

          "Only ten, Potter?  I think it should be twenty."

          Ron sputtered.  Harry looked slightly alarmed.

          "What's the matter?" Draco asked, "Don't have twenty Galleons to spare?"

          Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a bit before replying.

          "All right.  Twenty it is."

          "Deal!" Draco offered his hand to shake.

          "Harry, no!" Hermione gasped.

          Harry slowly took Malfoy's hand, and Draco tightened his grip some while shaking.  Harry gripped harder.

          "You'll be eating those words, Malfoy.  And coughing up twenty Galleons."

          "No, I think it is _you_ who will be coughing up twenty Galleons—and eating crow to boot."

          Harry narrowed his gaze. "We'll see."

          "Yes.  We shall."

~**~

          First day of the check-ups, and the only one that seemed pleased by this was Draco.

          "I don't wanna check-up!" whined Pansy.

          "I hate being poked and touched down there." Said Millicent.

          "I don't doubt it." Draco murmured.

          "Draco, I don't want to!" Pansy pouted.

          "Nothing I can do about it," he smiled wickedly.

          The seventh years got called into the hospital wing by alphabetical order.  Every time someone had to leave for their check-up, the other Housemates would wave goodbye, some mockingly and some reassuringly.

          "It's good to be last." Blaise Zabini said with a wide grin.

          "Shut up." Said Crabbe, looking pale.

          Hannah Abbott was one of the first to go.  She looked as if she were about to faint on the way there.

          "Think of it as getting it all over with," Justin told her.

          When it was Lavender Brown's turn, she was shaking so badly she couldn't even stand up.  Her friend Parvati helped her up and to the infirmary.

          Soon, the M's came up, and Ernie Macmillan was next.  Unfortunately, he was a bit armed.

          "I'M NOT GOING!" Ernie screamed, pointing his wand at the head table where the teachers were sitting, "IT'S A CONSPIRACY!  DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOUR SPERM!!"  Then, he cupped his left hand over his crotch, hips thrusting in a rather rude gesture, "YOU WON'T TAKE US ALIVE!!"

          Suddenly there was a shout of "STUPEFY!" and Ernie fell to the floor, hand still over his groin.

          "Sorry, Mr. Macmillan," drawled Professor Snape, "But you have to get your sperm counted just like everyone else."  There was a touch of malice in his voice as he said this.

          The other Hufflepuffs frowned as they watched their Prefect get dragged off by his heels.  Many of the Slytherins, and even some of the Gryffindors were laughing at the scene.

          "It's not really as bad as people make it out to be." Said Neville.  Everyone looked at him in surprise.

          "So, how's it done?" Ron asked, "What do you do to get your sperm counted?"

          Neville went red.

          "Come on, tell us!" Ron pleaded.

          "I'll tell you." Seamus said with a grin.

          "Ok, how do they do it then?"

          Seamus had to lean over the table to whisper it into Ron's ear.

          When Seamus was finished with explaining things to Ron, Ron's eyes were wide, and his ears went pink.

          "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

          "Nope.  And that is the more pleasant bit of the check-up."

          "Oh… dear… god…" Ron started to turn different colors of the spectrum.  Hermione placed a hand onto his forehead, no doubt checking if he were all right, and Harry sat there staring oddly at his best friend.

          Malfoy had been called up after a minute or so.  Many thought he was going to put up a fight like Ernie did, but he just stood up with his head held high and marched out of the Great Hall toward the hospital wing.

          When Draco came back, he had a very big, satisfactory grin on his face.

          "Pervy git." Ron said, glaring.

          Time ticked by, and soon the P's came up.  Pansy was one of the first to go for her examination, along with the Patil twins, and Perks.  It whittled down the line and finally it was Harry's turn.  He strode into the infirmary looking as bold as he could.  Pomfrey checked him over, even to see if he had a hernia, and then presented him with a small cup.

          "Mr. Potter, I need your sample now…"

          "Oh!" Harry said with pink cheeks as he took the cup. "Er—ok."

          He went into a private room that had a magazine rack, a soft chair, and a full-length mirror.  Harry sat down awkwardly in the chair and eyed the magazine rack.  It was filled with Playwizard and The Pyramid (it's like Penthouse for wizards).  There didn't seem to be any magazines with naked men in them.  Not that he wanted to look at any of those kind!

          Harry decided to use his imagination.  Shyly he undid his pants and reached in with his right hand as he held onto the cup tightly in his left.  He had no idea what he had to be shy about- there was no one there!  Harry shut his eyes and relaxed his body.  He let his mind wander, thinking of what he found sexy at the moment, or something that turned him on.  Strangely enough, he started to daydream about flying his broom and playing an international game for London.  Everyone else was playing like a sloth compared to his abilities.  His body held onto the broom tightly, fists beginning to sweat, chest heaving… he could see the golden Snitch only a couple feet ahead of him.  The other team's Seeker had no chance in the world—Harry would win; he will nab that Snitch from the air like it was a slow flying beetle.

          The wind whipped around him as he inched closer.  He rubbed his body against his broom in excitement, and as he did so, his real body was getting hard, and his hand began to slowly move.

          Within a few seconds, Harry had caught the little elusive ball easily between his forefinger and thumb.  The crowd was going nuts… London had won the championship!  And it was all because of him—Harry and his excellent Seeker skills.  The crowd was cheering his name, holding up banners that had his name on them, and waving the British flag.  Harry had never felt more ecstatic or more hungry… his eyes seeked out for someone… the other team's Seeker he was playing against.

          Surprisingly, Harry's imagination provided him with the rival team as Ireland, and dressed all in green came the new Ireland Seeker… Draco Malfoy.

          Both real Harry and his imaginary self was shocked.  Imaginary Malfoy flew to him, sneer and look of pure unhappiness etched on his face.  Harry was feeling so good he couldn't even get himself to jeer Malfoy properly, so instead he held a hand out for Malfoy to shake.

          "Good game, Malfoy…" he had said to Draco.  His body was still filled with electric energy from flying and winning; his groin felt as if it were about to pop right out.

          Malfoy gazed at Harry's face for a while, and then looked down at his hand.  With a look that could be passed off as anger, Malfoy grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, just as he did when he made the bet with Harry.  Harry gave Malfoy's hand a hard squeeze as well, and then they were suddenly flying toward the ground, still holding onto each other's hand… things got rough, they argued and had a small fistfight, but then Harry pinned Malfoy to the ground.  "I will always top you, Malfoy… admit defeat… admit that I'm the better wizard."

          Draco, red faced and breathing hard like Harry, opened his mouth and squeaked out an affirmative.  Harry lowered himself to Draco's face and began to kiss him silly.  He felt Malfoy groan in his mouth, and then run his fingers through his hair.  Harry rubbed against Malfoy's thigh, and Malfoy jolted his hips upward.  They thrashed against each other and…

          Harry gasped, mouth open in pure bliss as he did his duty in the cup.  When he finally came down from cloud nine, he had just realized that he had fantasized about Draco Malfoy!

          "Damn him and his mind games!" Harry huffed.  Malfoy had been the only one to touch him that way… to kiss him so hotly… to make him come with barely any effort.

          He finally emerged out of the room to hand the cup to Madam Pomfrey, his face bright red and his breathing labored.  She took it without a word, but she had a bit of a twinkle in her eye.  Harry walked out quickly, feeling as if the nurse had just caught him in the act.

~**~

          Everyone was finally done with his or her examinations.  Ron had been embarrassed about doing it at first, but when he returned, he had quietly told Harry and Hermione that he got carried away and had handed Madame Pomfrey three cups full.  Oddly enough as that was, Pomfrey only handed Ron _one_ cup before he started.  Hermione guessed that Ron had used a multiplying charm on the cup to make two more.  She was not as impressed as Ron had hoped, making her think that he could come twice as much, or get it up more times than the normal guy.

          The tests came back positive, and everyone had decided to celebrate the success by having a party in their own common rooms.  Draco, however, snuck out to the hospital wing to visit the nurse.  After he had explained many times that Dumbledore and Snape had agreed upon it, she finally gave in and handed him a long test tube with the label 'Harry Potter' on it.

          "You better be on the up and up about this, Mr. Malfoy, or I'll speak with the headmaster."

          "Me and Professor Dumbledore already had words, remember?  That was why he Okayed the little health examination in the first place."

          She huffed and turned away.  Draco smiled in triumphant as he held the vial in his hand.  He finally had the last ingredient.

          He practically ran to his room, almost knocking over a third year.  He took the potion out of the cupboard, which was next to his desk, and immediately pulled the cork off of the vial and poured it all in.  The liquid in the tube was luckily still white, and Malfoy prayed that none of the little sperm had died when he released the cork.  He did his best to make sure most of it was in the potion before he started to stir it.  He mixed it counterclockwise nine times, and then, before the potion expired, he downed it all in one gulp.

          It tasted like over ripe vanilla concentrate.  Draco sat into his chair and stared at the top of his desk.  He felt normal for about a minute before he felt a harsh cramp in his bowls and then he fell forward and hit his head on the desk.  He passed out.

~**~

          When Draco finally came to, he was lying in the infirmary and staring up at the faces of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.  Pansy had tears in her eyes, and Blaise looked relieved to see him awake.

          "Oh, Draco!  I was so worried!" Pansy wept.

          "We feared the worst when we found you passed out on your desk and shaking.  What happened?" Blaise said.

          Draco tried to sit up, but he still felt woozy.  He panted as he held onto his stomach, looking back and forth at Pansy and Blaise.

          "Er… it's nothing." He said weakly, "I'll be fine."

          "I hope no one gave you a Weasley Wizard Wheeze.  Those can knock you out if you don't have the remedy."

          "No one gave me a _Weasley_!" Draco huffed. "I just… got sick, that's all."

          "Just got sick?" Blaise blinked in confusion, "But we just had our check-ups and Pomfrey cleared everyone.  How could you suddenly get ill without her knowing?"

          Draco went pink in the cheeks.  "Er… that's Muggle technology for ya." He grumbled. "But, really… don't worry about me.  I'll be just fine…" he went to stand, feeling slightly sick, when the nurse came bustling in.  When she saw Draco trying to get out of bed, she threw a major fit and ordered him to stay put.  Draco pouted as he lay back down.  She then made Pansy and Blaise leave so that Draco could rest.

          "I gave you a _wizard_ check-up while you were out of it." She said, straightening his blankets.

          "Oh?  What's the verdict?" he asked, silently praying that the potion worked.

          Pomfrey looked like she was having a hard time believing it herself when she announced, "You're pregnant."

          She hadn't expected to see that big grin form on Draco's face.  "It worked." He whispered to himself.  "I can't believe it…"

~TBC~

I tried to make this a one-parter, but I have too much going on here, so… I shall split the story in half.


	2. Part 2

Begging For Maternity part two

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione hints

Contents:  humor, Mpreg!Draco, Sweet!Harry, sap, and just plain weirdness abound.  PWP (Plot, What Plot?).  Slight possible OOC-ness.  Naughtiness between two boys as well.

Rating: Hard R

Notes:  This is the sequel to Begging For A Detention.  Might make more sense if you read that one first.

Warnings: Slash, and MPREG, which means that a guy gets pregnant.  This is mainly humorous, and a parody...etc.  Don't take everything too seriously, kay?

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters- they all belong to J. K. Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Draco could hardly believe it.  He was pregnant with Harry Potter's child!

          What was he saying?  Of course he could believe it!  It was his own genius for making that potion, after all.  And sure, Snape helped, but he did most of the work figuring out what ingredients made the womb, and so forth.

          He was allowed to leave later that day, after Pomfrey set up appointments for him to attend to in the future, and go to the Slytherin common room.

          Once in the common room, Draco sat down heavily onto the leather sofa.  Unconsciously, he placed his hands over his abdomen and rubbed at it softly.  He was in such deep thought when Pansy came jogging up to him that she scared the crap out of him.

          "The Hell!!" He jumped.

          "Sorry, Draco!" Pansy smiled, "I didn't mean to startle you.  Are you all right?"

          "I'm doing better, thanks."

          "Good!" She squealed. "Did Pomfrey tell you what was wrong with you?"

          "Yes… and it's none of your business." Draco said testily, and then stood to go use the boy's lavatory.

          "Draco!" She pouted.

          "Sorry, Pansy… nature calls!"  He trotted out of sight before she could protest more.

~**~

          A couple weeks have passed, and Draco could definitely tell that his body was changing.  The main ingredients that helped supply the womb also helped give him more female hormones.  His emotions were going up and down so much that he thought someone put a Hopping Hex on him.  There were days when he felt so happy to be alive that he had actually hugged Snape in the middle of Potions!

          "Thank you for giving me such good grades!"  He shouted gleefully as he squeezed Snape around the middle, "I really don't think I deserve them!"

          The Gryffindors laughed.

          "Then you probably don't deserve them!"  Ron said.  Draco ignored him and proceeded to hug the daylights out of Professor Snape.

          "Mr. Malfoy!" Snape said, exasperated, "Please get a hold of yourself and let go of me!"

          "Which should I do first, sir?" Draco said, "because I think I should let go of you before I take a hold of myself…"

          "Don't be a smart alack." Snape growled.

          Of course, there was a day that Draco was in such a terrible mood that he snapped at anyone, even if they were asking him how he was feeling.  Pansy had made that mistake once during lunch.  Draco was stewing and glaring angrily at his plate of food, and that made her concern for him.  She opened her mouth to say- "Draco, are you all…" and Draco shot her a very deadly glare and yelled: "Leave me the fuck alone!"  Pansy gaped like a fish before breaking down in her cup of tea.  Blaise was going to berate Draco for yelling at her like that, but the way Draco looked made Blaise decide not to take the chance.

          Two more weeks went by, and Draco was on his way to the hospital wing for an examination.  He was beginning to show and Pomfrey was tutting as she used a spell to check the baby's health.

          "You need to buy yourself bigger robes soon." She told him.

          "I will." Draco said, touching his belly.

          After a minute, Pomfrey told him that his baby was fine, and ushered him out.  "Drink lots of juice that has lots of vitamin C, eat healthy, get plenty of sleep, and see me in another two weeks."

          Draco nodded and left.

          A couple days went by, and Draco was _finally_ hit with morning sickness.  He ran to the boy's private bathroom, but none too quietly.  He stumbled a bit, knocking over a chair, and then slammed the door shut behind him.  Crabbe mumbled something in his sleep, rolled over and went back to snoring.  Goyle grunted and fell out of his bed.  Nott yelled out: "I will NOT turn my head and cough again!" in his sleep, and Zabini sat up abruptly, eyes halfway open.

          "Whoever woke me up will pay dearly!" Blaise said.  Crabbe muttered something obscene in his sleep, and Goyle fell back asleep on the floor.  Blaise ogled his roommates' conditions and then noticed that Draco wasn't in bed.  He stared at the door to the bathroom until it opened.  "So, it was you, was it?"

          "Huh?" Draco said.

          "You're the one that woke me."

          Draco blushed slightly, but it was dark enough so Blaise couldn't see.  "Yeah, sorry.  I had to really go."

          "Could've done it a little less noisily, couldn't you?"

          "Er- I _really_ had to go." Draco walked quietly to his bed, unknowingly holding his stomach.

          "Are you sick or something?" Blaise asked.

          "No, why?"

          "Because you're holding your stomach.  Did you puke?"

          Draco frowned. "None of your business."

          "If you're sick, you should see Madame Pomfrey."

          "I'm fine!" Draco sneered, "Now quit bugging me!"

          Blaise whistled low, "You've been kind of moody lately.  What's wrong with you?"

          Draco lied down without a word and covered himself.

          "Come on, Draco, you can tell me."

          Draco glared at him over the top of his covers.  "Not here."

          Blaise followed his friend's gaze and noticed that Nott and Crabbe were starting to wake up.

          "Fine.  Tell me later."

~*~

          Later that day…

          "Ok, it's later." Blaise said.  He and Draco were in the library; Draco studying for his Transfiguration test and Blaise finishing up his Potions essay.  "Now, tell me what's wrong."

          "First, you've got to promise me that you won't freak."

          "Look who you're talking to!" Blaise said.

          "Right.  I'm looking." Draco raised a brow, "Really, now… promise me."

          "All right, all right!  I'll try not to freak.  Well, I might be a little surprised, but I can't really promise not to be."

          "Fine." Draco rolled his eyes, "I won't repeat myself, though."  Blaise nodded, indicating that he was all ears.  Draco leaned forward and whispered, "I'm pregnant."

          Blaise's eyes widened.

          "With Potter's child." Draco added.

          Blaise stared at him for a bit, and then began to laugh.

          "Oh, that's a good one!" He guffawed, "YOU, pregnant!  And with Harry Potter's child!  Oh my God!"

          Draco just kept staring at Blaise until he stopped laughing.

          "You—You're not serious, are you?"

          "Yes, I am." Draco said with a straight face.

          Blaise stopped laughing.  "Prove it."

          Draco shrugged, "All right.  I have another appointment in twelve days.  You can come with me and see for yourself."

          Twelve days passed, and Draco began to show even more.  Although Draco showed Blaise his small, protruding stomach, he still wanted better proof.  He went with Draco to the hospital wing.

          Madame Pomfrey ordered Draco to sit on the bed, and then she took out her wand.  She did a spell that produced a small window screen in which showed the embryo.  Colors and other things on the light screen allowed the nurse to study the baby's progress.  Blaise looked at it with wide eyes, not really believing what he was seeing.

          "D-Draco… y-you're pregnant!"

          "DUH!" Draco said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

          "But- how?"

          Draco proceeded to explain everything to him.  When he was done, he wasn't sure if Blaise was going to faint or laugh himself silly.

          "So, the whole sperm count thing was _your_ idea?"

          Draco nodded.

          "Then, why'd you have the girls get check-ups?"

          "So it wouldn't seem too suspicious."

          Blaise smiled, much to Draco's surprise.

          "Way to go!  That's using the old Slytherin noodle!"

          "Thank you, Blaise."

          "One question, though.  Why Potter?"

          Draco looked away, a small smile trying to form on his lips. "Well… he's the most powerful wizard out of everyone in our age group."

          "So, you don't just have some sort of crush on him?"

          Draco's eyes widened, and then he furrowed his brow and looked away.  "N-no.  Why would I have a silly crush on Potter?"

          Blaise smirked, "You do!  I can tell when you're lying or not.  You really _like_ him, don't you?"

          "Shut up." Draco blushed.

          "You do!  You looooove him!"

          "I said shut up!" Draco said, trying to be angry, but he was smiling.

          "And now you're having his looooove child!"

          "All right, that's quite enough, Mr. Zabini." Pomfrey said. "He can't have stress." She ended the spell and then wrote something on her parchment.  "Next appointment is next month.  Your body should start acting more like a woman's.  Take extra care of what you consume, and don't get too stressed."

          "Yes, Madame."  Draco said.

          "Aren't you going to tell Potter?" Blaise asked.

          Draco snorted.  "He'll just… he'd be mad and… I don't think he'd want to know how I tricked him."

          "I think he'd like to know that he'll be a father."

          "Yes, but… what if he doesn't care?  What if he hates me for the rest of our lives?"

          "I thought he already does."

          "Nonsense." Draco said as they walked out the door and headed for the dungeons.  "We've broken that barrier a while ago.  We don't… I should say, HE doesn't hate me as much as he used to.  I actually made him cream in his trousers."

          "You're kidding!"

          "Nope." Draco smirked, "I got detention with him, I kissed him, and then I stuck my hand down his trousers.  He cried out my name as he came all over my hand."

          "Er—thanks for that visual…" Blaise blinked.

          "You're welcome." Draco smirked wickedly.

          "Still… you should tell him.  I think he'll adore the idea of being a daddy."

          "Yeah, I suppose I should."

          They walked on for a bit, and then Blaise chuckled.

          "Did you know that you're starting to waddle?"

          "If _you_ wish to keep on walking straight, you'd not mention that again."

~**~

          Another week had passed, and Draco could no longer hide the fact that his stomach was getting more noticeable.  He had to buy new robes and a bigger jumper.  People were beginning to point and stare, and it was really annoying him to no end.  He decided to tell Potter of the good news.

          He was sitting up in bed one fine November day, sipping warm tea and reading the Daily Prophet when Pansy came barreling in; squealing like a lovesick fan girl at a boy band concert.

          "DRACO!!  OH, DRAKIE DEAREST!!"  She bounced on the bed, and Draco had to let go of the paper so he could hold his cup steady.

          "Damn it, Parkinson!  You almost made me spill my tea!"

          "Sorry, Drakie, but I'm so surprised and excited!  Why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant??"

          "Maybe because I don't want the whole school to know?"  Draco snarled.

          "Oh, but—but this is wonderful news!  You're about to have a little Dragon! Oh…" she sighed in bliss, "I'm so happy for you!"

          "So, Blaise told?"

          "Yeah.  And everyone knows now."  Meaning, everyone in Slytherin had heard.

          "Great."  Draco said, cursing under his breath.  He forgot the little factor of telling Blaise to keep it a secret.

          "Draco?  Can I… can I touch it?"

          "HUH??" Draco's eyes grew, "touch what?"

          "Your stomach, silly!  What did you think I meant?"

          Draco sighed in relief, but said, "Sorry, but I think the father has the right to touch the baby first."

          "But, it's still in your stomach!  And—who's the father?"

          "You mean Blaise never said?"

          "No.  He knows??"

          "Yes." Draco said.  Perhaps Blaise thought that he wanted that particular news a secret?

          "So, who is it?"

          Draco sighed.  What did he have to lose, really?  They'd all find out eventually anyways.

          "Harry Potter."  He said.

          Pansy fainted.

~**~

          Draco figured that now was a good time to tell Potter before word got around, or else Potter will be pissed that he didn't know before everyone else.  He was sitting in the infirmary again, having his blood pressure and health checked when Harry walked in.

          "You wanted to see me, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry said.

          "Actually, Mr. Malfoy wished to see you."

          "MALFOY??" Harry shouted.  He looked around Pomfrey's figure and saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the bed, looking very comfortable yet a tad nervous.

          Draco bowed his head a bit, "Evening, Potter."

          Pomfrey left them to be alone.

          "What do you want?" Harry said. "Want to know if I still stand by my word that I want you to go to hell?  Well, it still stands."

          "It hasn't even been a whole month yet," Draco said, "And if you remember, I said in a few months, not just one month."

          "How many is a few to you then?" Harry said.

          "Oh, about two or three… maybe four."

          "So I take it this visit has nothing to do with the bet."

          "Nope." Draco smirked, "You're a sharp one, Potter.  Of course, I always knew that… and pretty powerful too, if I remember correctly."

          "So you admit that I'm stronger than you?"

          "Perhaps.  But I did not want you to come here to make your ego even bigger than it already is."

          "It better not be anything lewd." Harry sneered.

          "Oh, we're past the lewdness for now."

          Harry sighed in relief.  "Then what did you want to tell me?"

          Draco let out a breath and then looked at Harry square in the eye.  "You may want to sit down for this."

          "I'm fine." Harry protested.

          "Sure?  I really think you should sit down."

          "I'm fine, I said." Harry said crossly.

          "If you're sure… then I'll tell you."

          Harry stared at Draco intently.

          Draco sat up straighter, slipping the covers off of his nicely rounding belly.  "Er… congratulations, Potter… you're a father."

          Harry stared at him disbelievingly.

          "Didn't you hear me?  I said _congratulations…_"

          Harry let out a loud laugh. "That's funny, Malfoy!  Oh, you're just so… that's a good one!  I never thought you'd pull such a stupid stunt!" He continued to laugh.

          Draco wasn't laughing though.  He stared at Harry, and just like he did with Blaise, waited for him to stop laughing.  He rubbed at his belly unconsciously.

          "I'm not lying, Potter.  I am pregnant with your child."

          Harry stopped laughing and stared at Draco's protruding stomach.

          "You… but you… no way… you can't be!"

          "I am." Draco said.

          Harry went white.  He looked as if he were about to pass out.

          "Potter… I think you should sit down…" Draco said.

          Harry blinked a few times, and then he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.  He continued to stare at Draco's stomach.

          "No… you can't be…"

          "But I am, Potter.  Why else did you think I needed your sperm?"

          Harry suddenly snapped out of his stupor.  "You… THAT WHOLE CHECK-UP AND SPERM COUNT WAS _YOUR_ IDEA??"

          "Yes, it was.  Brilliant plan, was it not?" Draco grinned.

          "Why you… you tricked _everyone!_"

          "Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it…"

          "You put poor Ron through all of that terror… you made Ernie suspicious about the whole ordeal over nothing!"

          "I thought it was hilarious, myself."

          "You gave Ginny a fear of needles now!"

          "Poor Weaselette…" Draco shook his head mockingly.

          "And Neville… he first thought he had to pee in the cup!"

          "Really??  OH MY GOD!" Draco laughed.

          "And now Lavender is going around wanting others to give her _pretend_ check-ups!"

          Draco continued to laugh.

          "Aren't you feeling one bit ashamed of yourself??" Harry demanded.

          Draco wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.  "Oh… oh god… why should I feel bad about it?  As long as I got what I wanted…"

          "Which was _my sperm_!"

          "And why did I want your sperm, Potter?" He gestured at his stomach, "It was so I could have your child."

          Harry stopped being angry immediately, and started to go pale again.  "My… my child… that's really my…?"

          "Yes, Potter.  You're about to be a father.  Aren't you happy?  Now both of our bloodlines can be continued!  I'm the last in line of the Malfoys, and you're the last Potter.  So… are you proud?" Draco raised his chin, smile on his face. "Aren't you proud that I'm having your baby, Potter?"

          Harry was quiet for a bit, and then he fell over in a dead faint.

          "Typical!" Draco snorted. "Just typical."  He patted Harry's thigh, "Now isn't the right time to be getting petrified, Mr. Boy Who's Invincible!  You're a Gryffindor!  Suck it up!!"

          But Harry was still passed out.

          "Humph!" Draco folded his arms across his chest, "I hope you're not like this when I tell you we have to elope."

~*~

          A couple months went by, and Draco was showing so much that it was very hard not to notice.  Harry told Draco that when he told his friends that he was about to become a father, and that Draco was the one giving birth, they had reacted closely to the way he reacted.  Ron was a bit upset though, and it was because he had been hoping that Harry and his little sister would be having Harry's first child, and Hermione was in awe at the situation, after she got over the shock.  She thought, along with Lavender and Parvati, that it was adorable, and that Draco must really love Harry to want his child.

          Harry didn't look at it that way, though.  He thought that Draco was up to something.  Occasionally, Draco would walk up to Harry at breakfast to say good morning, and then he'd drape his arms over Harry's shoulders and nuzzle his neck.  Harry would turn a very bright red before telling Draco to go sit at his own table and quit bothering him while he ate.  Draco would walk away with a small smirk on his face and say, "See you later then, dear."  Most of Harry's friends would laugh at this.  Ron didn't though; he would glare daggers at Draco just like Harry was.

          But Harry couldn't deny the fact that he was a bit happy that he was about to become a father.  Even though it was Draco that was having his child, he was still excited.  Whenever someone would mention anything about the baby, Harry would smile, and it would be a warm kind of smile.  He wanted to name it Daniel if it were a boy, but he wasn't sure what to call it if it were a girl, so he'll leave that up to Draco.

          Even more months have passed, and it was getting close to the Quidditch final.  Luckily, Draco had managed to keep things up with his training, although lately he hadn't been able to fly much.  Madame Pomfrey kept telling Draco that he couldn't play anymore because of the danger that the child might get hurt.  Draco didn't want anyone else to take his place as Seeker.  So, one afternoon, Draco went out to the pitch, along with the rest of the Slytherin team, to practice.

          Broom in hand, Draco came waddling out of the changing room. "What a lovely day to fly!" He said, grinning, with a hand on his very large and protruding belly.

          "Malfoy!"

          Draco stopped short and turned to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron running up to him.

          "What is it, Potter?  Can't you see that I've got a practice session here?"

          Harry walked in front of him, "You're NOT going flying!  Not in your condition!"

          "Since when did you become my keeper?" Draco said, "I can fly if I want to."

          "What about the baby?" Harry exasperated, "What about OUR child??"

          "The baby will be fine." Draco said, "I've flown last week, you know."

          "But, what if you fell off your broom?  What if something goes wrong?"

          "That's very sweet of you, daddy Potter, but don't worry about me… I'll be just fine."

          "It's not you I'm terribly worried about!" Harry shouted, "It's the baby!!"

          "You can't…" Hermione said, looking very, very worried, "Madame Pomfrey forbids you to do any more flying until the baby is born."

          "The old bat can go fly around in circles for all I care.  I need my practice, if I want Slytherin to win the Quidditch Cup this time.  And no one will stop me."

          Harry moved forward and grabbed Draco broom, "Please, don't… what if the baby kicks you, and you lose control of the broom and… please, Draco… please… think about our baby… do you really want to risk it?  After all the trouble you gone through to actually _get_ pregnant with my child, do you really want to put it in this kind of danger?"

          Draco stared at Harry for a while and then smiled.  "You really do care, don't you?"

          "Of course I do, you great prat!" Harry huffed.  "Please… let someone else worry about winning the Quidditch Cup.  You need rest, and NO stress, remember?"

          Draco's gaze softened, and then he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.  Harry stiffened a bit, and then slowly put his arms around Draco.  He rubbed at Draco's back.

          "All right, Potter." Draco said against Harry's neck, "I won't practice… you four-eyed git."

          Harry sighed in relief.  He hugged Draco a little tighter, and Draco blushed.  He moved his face up, and lightly placed a kiss on Harry's jaw.  Harry went red.

          Draco slowly left Harry's arms.  He looked at Harry and smiled slightly, "Ok… I'll just go put my broom away then."  Harry nodded and watched Draco toddle off toward the broom shed.

          "Well, it's a good thing you got through to him." Hermione said.  Ron was just standing there, looking at a loss for words.  Ron had no idea that Harry could be so sickly sweet to Malfoy!

          "Yeah," Harry said, with a look of pure relief, "If Draco really would have got on that broom, I would have had to fly after him… the crazy little…"

          Suddenly, from behind Harry, Hermione saw Draco get on his broom and take off to the sky.

          "… Slytherin."  Harry finished.  He watched as Hermione and Ron's disbelieving eyes rose and followed Draco's movements. "He's in the air, isn't he?"

          Hermione and Ron both nodded, not taking their eyes off of Draco.

          "BITCH!!" Harry screamed.  He ran for his broom, which was in the shed at the time, and flew after his pregnant idiot.

          Draco hummed; loving the way the wind was whipping through his loosely styled hair.  He suddenly heard a distant voice…

          "MALFOY!"

          Draco ignored it, humming.  He veered his broom this way and that, loving the feel of the wind on his face.

          "MALFOY!!"

          There was that familiar voice again.  In the distance, Draco saw the other teammates practicing hitting the bludger back and forth, and the Chasers practicing throwing the Quaffle to each other and through the hoops.  The Keeper was trying to block whatever he could.

          "Malfoy!  Didn't you hear me screaming??  What the hell do you think you're doing??? I thought you agreed NOT to fly!"

          "Oh, hello, Potter."

          "Don't you '_oh, hello, Potter'_ me!!" Harry shouted, "I thought you weren't going to fly!!  I thought you didn't want to risk getting our baby hurt!"

          "I wasn't going to do any dangerous practicing." Draco said, "I just wanted to fly… to let our baby enjoy one last time up here in the air before he or she is born."

          Harry was still angry, but he felt his temper drop from Draco's explanation.

          "Well, then… you should have said so.  I'll… fly with you.  Just to supervise you…"

          "You're sweet." Draco said, moving his broom closer to Harry's.  "Oh!" Draco jumped a little, and Harry moved to put an arm around him, thinking he was about to fall off.  "The little devil!  It kicked me."

          "It did?" Harry gasped. "Can I-?"

          Draco smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

          Harry tentatively placed a hand over Draco's stomach.  He kept himself steady by hanging onto Draco's waist, and his legs were painfully clenching his broomstick.  Harry felt the baby kick lightly, and it made him smile.

          "I think our baby wants to come out and fly too." Draco snickered.  He looked down at his bulging tummy, "Not yet, little one.  First you have to be born, and then I'll buy you a broom to practice on."

          Harry never felt happier in months.  He suddenly found himself moving forward and giving Draco a light kiss on the cheek.

          Draco blushed a deep crimson as he ogled Harry.

          "Come on," Harry said, "Let's get you and baby down safely."

          Draco nodded, "all right."  They landed next to the broom shed, and they both put their brooms away.  Hermione and Ron were goggling them as they walked off, hand in hand.

~**~

          Another week passed, and Harry was looking more nervous, yet happy, than before.  He was talking more and more about what he'd do for the baby and how much love it would receive.  He thought about who'd be the godfather and godmother of the baby, and what he should pick as a middle name.

          "Daniel Harry Potter-Malfoy." Harry thought out loud.

          "Or Daniel Ronald Potter…" Ron said.

          Harry snorted.  "I don't think Draco would like that idea."

          They talked and talked most of the afternoon about it.  Then, Draco suddenly showed up, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, kissing his cheek.

          "I need to talk to you." Draco whispered in his ear.

          "O-Ok." Harry stuttered, cheeks tinting.  He followed Draco out of the Great Hall, and almost everyone whistled and hooted lewdly.  They ended up in the Room of Requirement.  It transformed into something similar to a motel suite, complete with a bathroom that looked like a Prefect's, only more erotic looking.

          "Uh… Draco?"

          Draco covered his mouth with his own, kissing him as passionate as he could.  "Harry…" Draco breathed, "I have a favor to ask you, and I hope that you'll accept it."

          Harry felt hot; figuring that he knew what Draco was about to propose.  He let Draco guide him over to the huge, comfortable looking four-poster.  It had green and red silk sheets and shams on it, along with feather pillows.  When Harry sat on it, it felt like absolute heaven.

          "I think I know what you're going to ask me," Harry said, getting very hot under the collar, "And I think… maybe in your condition we shouldn't… I mean…"

          Draco pouted, "I know that we haven't officially dated or anything, or did much else… but we have been getting along really well, don't you agree?"

          Harry nodded.  "We've been a bit intimate, yes."

          "And we're about to have a baby." Draco added.

          "Y-yes." Harry gulped.

          "So… don't you think it's proper that we get married?  For the baby's sake at least?"

          Harry's eyes were so huge, Draco thought they resembled a pair of saucers quite nicely.

          "M-M-MARRY??  You're… you were talking about marriage??"

          "Yes.  What did you think I was talking about?"

          Harry felt his entire body heat up… his heart stuck in his throat.  "Oh, Draco, I… Well, I don't know what to say… I thought you were talking about sex!"

          "Sex?" Draco cocked his head cutely, and then he chuckled, "You thought I brought you here to have sex?  And that was it??"

          Harry laughed nervously, "Well, what else am I supposed to think when you bring me into a room like this?"

          Draco grinned impishly, "Well, to tell you the truth, I was going to ask you about getting eloped, and then I was hoping that you'd be so happy about it that you'd jump my bones and we'd make mad passionate love!"

          Harry wiggled nervously; wringing his hands in his lap, still bright red.  "Oh, God, I'm such an idiot…"

          "I know, but I guess there's nothing you can do about it."

          Harry gave him a mocking glare.  "You… you great git of a balloon!" Harry groaned, "O-of course I'll… I mean, it's merely for the baby's sake and all… I'll marry you."

          Draco's eyes twinkled.  "Excellent!  So, my first order of being your fiancée is this… make love to me."

          Harry looked at him disbelievingly, "Your _first order_??  Wait a minute here… just because you're my fiancée now doesn't mean that you can order me around."

          "It doesn't?"

          "I'm afraid not."

          Draco pouted, and Harry was surprised to realize that Draco looked very cute when he pouted.

          "Harrrrrryyyyy!  Paweeeease make wuuuuve to meeeeee!"  Draco fluttered his lashes to emphasis.  He got even closer to Harry, and Harry had finally noticed that Draco had very light freckles dotting his nose and cheekbones.

          Resistance be damned, Harry thought.  He took his chance, and closed the gap between them.  Draco's mouth was so soft, and wet.  Their lips were making such smacking noises that it echoed throughout the room.  Harry remembered the first kiss they shared when they had detention together, and at that time Harry had damned the consequences then.

          Harry gently laid Draco down, kissing him the whole way down, and then began to take off his clothes.  He was shaking, and worried that he'll hurt Draco, but the noises that Draco were making him drove him onward.  When he opened Draco's shirt, he was prepared for the large stomach, but he wasn't so prepared to see a pair of small breasts.

          Draco blushed.  "They just started growing," He explained to a confused Harry.  "I've only got two months left before the baby's born."

          "Will I hurt it?" Harry whispered.

          "No, it'll be fine." Draco said.  "Just remember to be gentle."

          Harry bent forward and kissed Draco's entire body- even his bellybutton.  The Room of Requirement had provided them with the best wizard lube that money could buy.  Harry rested his own nude body between Draco's legs and started to massage Draco's tight muscle there.  Draco made wonderful mewing sounds as he gripped Harry's shoulders, widening himself.  Harry moved forward after a few minutes of tending to himself, and then he positioned himself over Draco… waiting patiently.  Draco looked up at Harry was sultry eyes, pouting lips.

          "Draco Malfoy… I think I love you." Harry whispered.  He pushed forward and Draco jerked his head back and gasped.

~**~

          "YOU ASSHOLE!" Draco screamed, holding onto Harry's hand in a death grip. "THIS IS ALL YOUR BLEEDING FAULT!"

          "From what I remember, you're the one that did it all…" Harry said.

          "DON'T FORGET THAT WE HAD SEX!!"

          "But the baby was seven months old then…"

          "OH, SO THIS IS ALL _MY_ FAULT??"  Draco smacked Harry across the head, a bit hard. "I AM YOUR HUSBAND… THE MOTHER OF YOUR CHILD, DAMN IT!! AND WHEN I SAY IT'S YOUR FAULT, THEN _IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT_!!"

          Harry tried his best not to smile, "Yes, dear."

          "DON'T YOU FUCKING PATRONIZE ME… YOU HORNY BASTARD!"

          "Look who's talking!!" Harry growled.

          "Ok, Mr. Malfoy-Potter… the babe's almost out."

          "I don't know why you're shouting at me about this… you're having a C-section, and you should be all doped up…" Harry said.

          "I'M NOT DOPED UP BECAUSE I _HATE_ BEING DOPED UP!"

          "You should've been given something to numb the pain, at any case…"

          "I AM ALERGIC TO NEEDLES!!"

          "I don't mean needles, idiot… I meant a numbing spell…"

          "I AM A MAN!  I DON'T _NEED_ A NUMBING SPELL!"

          Harry sighed and shook his head. "Can I knock him out, doctor?"

          "YOU DO AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, HARRY MALFOY-POTTER!"

          Harry grinned. "I love it when you give me a death threat."

          "BITCH!"  Draco grit his teeth, "NO SEX FOR A YEAR!!"

          "What??" Harry gasped.

          "TAKE _THAT_, MISTER I-DON'T-HAVE-A-WOMB-POTTER!"

          Suddenly, there was a slap, and then a baby cry.

          "BASTARDS!!" Draco shouted, "YOU SLAPPED MY BABY!  YOU'LL ALL BE THROWN IN AZKABAN FOR THIS!"

          "Draco, they have to do it…"

          "I don't care!!" Draco said, his voice going hoarse. "They dare slap a Malfoy??  They _dare_??"

          "Mr. Potter?  Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

          "Yes, I would." Harry said.  He smiled widely when he saw his baby daughter, and heard her screams.  "She has your lungs, dear."

          "Shut up, Harry, and give me my baby already!"

          Harry cut the cord, and the doctor wrapped her up in a blanket.  Harry held her for a bit, and then handed her to Draco.  "Here she is… our daughter."  She was nine pounds, and seven ounces, and her head was full of dark hair.

          "Awww…" Draco said, his bangs and the back of his hair sticking to him, sweat dripping down his face, "Our daughter… our Lilith."

          "Lilith?  So, what's her middle name?"

          Draco smiled. "Harriet."

          Harry smiled.

          They forgot all about their twenty Galleon bet.

~End~


End file.
